1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminaire, and more particularly to a length-adjustable luminaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recessed light includes a lamp holder inserted into a ceiling, and a lamp disposed on the lamp holder. When the lamp holder and the lamp have different lengths, appearance and light-emitting efficiency of the recessed light are influenced adversely.
To solve the different length problem, a length-adjustable luminaire has been proposed. However, another problem is encountered by the length-adjustable luminaire. That is, a wire in the length-adjustable luminaire is loosened when not in a maximum-length state. In this state, the wire is easily entangled.